It is well known that cold-curing epoxide resins cure relatively slowly at temperatures below room temperature. Aside from highly reactive amine curing agents, the attempt has already been made to increase the reactivity of the system by appropriately high amounts of catalysts, for example, by the use of compounds, such as phenols, mercaptans and the like, which are, however, poisonous. The reactive diluents, usually used to reduce the high viscosity of the liquid epoxide resins, generally have little influence on the curing rate. On the other hand, however, they frequently lead to a cured resin with inferior mechanical properties, particularly, when they are used in amounts of 25% and more.